


Drabble/ Misc

by Akalon



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akalon/pseuds/Akalon
Summary: various short things i've written





	Drabble/ Misc

A mermaid’s kiss

You sliced through the water, splicing your path among the rocks with the grace of dancer. Spinning and twirling you flung your arms out to either side The drag creating small whirl-pools that glittered from your fingertips.

Above you a storm raged, all ships had been docked so it was the only time that was ever considered ‘safe’ to be out in such waters.

Twisting in on yourself you shot upwards, breaking the surface and making it clear of the water completely. As you rose out of the water, into the air, it seemed as if time froze. You locked eyes with a human who was desperately fighting the storm to keep their ship upright. It heaved and capsized as if in slow motion the human fell into the water.

You crashed back into the water and swam. Shooting after them and snatching their collar. Heaving them up to the surface you swim towards the rocks. “This is a bad idea.” You mutter to yourself. Throwing them up onto a rocky outcropping with a flat top.

Climbing up you planted your mouth onto theirs, forcing the water from their lungs with a steady breath of air. They sputtered to life, coughing but breathing. Quickly you slid back into the water, disappearing up to your flattened nose.

The storm died down after a few hours, their boat beaten to driftwood by the rocks. Even as the sun began to rise you waited for them to wake. Pulling yourself up onto the rock you slid yourself closer. Running your hand along their long black hair before placing your palm on their chest. Still breathing.

Then, as your hand was still placed on their chest, is when they woke. The two of you locked eyes and for a heartbreaking second you felt your heart begin to race. Their eyes were the color of the northern waters, the blue ice that held against the test of time. Older than even you. You were captivated, caught, and confused.

A man’s voice called out, breaking the enchantment her eyes had over you and you pulled your hand back. Falling backwards the human lurched forward, grabbing your tail and causing you to crash half-way into the rocks. Jerking your tail you could feel their nails take a thick scale from you as you finally yanked free and dove down into the waters.

It had been weeks since then and every day since then they had come to the cove. Each day sitting on the rocks for hours and staring out into the water. Looking for you no doubt.

One day you gave in and popped up alongside her perch on a rock. You watched her in silence at first, your arrival not yet noticed. “Have you found her yet?” You ask playfully.

She sighs. “No… I keep coming out here thinking-” Her head whips around and your breath freezes in your gills. Those eyes could wreck you with just a glance. “It’s you.” She whispers, as if suddenly worried she’d scare you off.

Nodding you hold out your hand. “Come with me into….the water deep and blue. I’ll show you what it means… to be a sailor true.” Your voice resonates as you sing and you can tell she’s enthralled. Now to drown her, give her the gift of breath and she would be yours.

Her eyes never leave your black ones as she takes your hand. Letting you guide her down the rocks and toward the water’s edge. “I want you for my own. No other can suffice. I’ll take you to the depths and hold you in it’s vi-” Again the male from before calls out and the spell is broken. She looks away at the shore, stopping short of actually entering the waters.

Glancing back at you she smiles. “I got to go but i’ll be back tomorrow. I’ll bring a swimming suit!” And just like that she’s gone. Climbing back up the rocks and racing along the shore.

Sighing you hide behind a rock, watching as she tackle-hugs the man, popping up on her toes to kiss him on the lips. Her arms snaking around his neck.

Your hearts sink to your tail-fin and you tear your eyes away.

It takes you weeks to return to the cove. When you do you find her there waiting. As you approach she stands, coming down to meet you at the water’s edge.

You talk for hours but the subject of the man on the shore is never brought up. Not until she turns to leave again and you lurch forward to grab her hand. “Don’t leave. I can give you your every desire. He couldn’t compare to the wealth of the sea, the beauty of the coral reefs. I could show you. I can give them all to you. Please.”

The woman only shakes her head. “I’m happy with him. Here.” She speaks so softly, so gently. She knows she’s breaking your heart just by the look on your face. Pulling free of your grasp she breaks away. Another one. Slipping through your fingers and back to land. A mermaid she could have been. A human she choose to be.

Slamming your fists on the water you fall back, swimming down into the deep. Every time you let yourself get carried away with hope it crashed and burned.

 

There are stories of the cove with a mermaid who sings of a love long since passed. On rainy days you can still hear the somber song echoing over the crashing waves. But be warned! Should those who venture to close to the waters edge in search of the voice actually find the owner….they’re never heard from again. Dragged into the sea by the wicked heartbroken mermaid only to drown in it’s cold dark depths.  
\-------  
Running your hand up their neck you cup their cheek in your palm as your eyes lock. There is time to back out but they don’t. You press closer, eyes flicking down to their mouth before closing. Kissing them is sweet, shy, sincere and so soft. Your heart beats wildly in your chest, skipping a beat. A lone hand wraps around your waist, tugging you against them as they tilt their head and kiss you back. You’re not even sure how much time passes but you both break away, breathless and shocked. Eyes fluttering open as you look at them, a smug smile tugging at your lips.  
\-------  
Teaching your monster lover simple ballroom dancing. There’s no music, just you, them, and the heated touch of your hands on their body. They can’t look up from the floor they’re to scared they’ll trip over their feet and fall on you. They do step on your toes, trip a few times but as they start to get the hang of it and let go you start to settle into a groove. Soon the room is filled with both your laughter as they spin you, daring to even go in for that slow theatrical brush of lips as your eyes flutter closed. When you open your eyes and smile you know despite the silence of this very moment? It couldn’t be anymore perfect.  
\------  
Oh man he’d wanted to. Oh how badly he’d wanted to take her without worrying about his form.

And she’d been begging.

Maybe…Well he’d try it.

“My precious little one…” His gravelly voice spoke in your ear as he stalked up from behind you. “It is the day of mating yes?”

You snort so hard you choke on your tea. “WH-WHAT?!”

His reptilian face goes blank.. had he got it wrong? “Valentines… It is a celebration of the making of life is it not? Of mating..?”

You cant your head to the side and set down your mug of tea. “I mean.. I guess it is now. But It’s for romance in general….why do you ask?”

Shifting uneasily he comes to rest beside your chair in all his dragon glory. “I…don’t know the customs exactly.. but!” He reaches under his wing where he’d been keeping things hidden. Slowly he places them at your feet. “Chocolate, and flowers, oh and uh… lube.” 

You’d never seen him act so… shy before. “Why do we need lube…?” You ask, already having a clue as to where this was going.”

He sets his heavy head in your lap and a puff of nervous smoke drifts from his nostrils. “You will need it if we are you mate… like I am now.” Those red eyes flick upwards, scanning your face.

“You’re kidding right? You always said no. I get to try at least?” You take his heavy head in your hands and he lifts it for you.

“I want my greatest treasure to be happy.” He practically purrs the words as you scratch at the spot at the base of his horns. “You make me so unbelievably happy.”

Standing up you practically tackle your beast of a boyfriend. The dragon rolling and landing on his back. “Now?!” he asks, incredulous.

“Why not now?” You counter, planting kisses along his long jaw and the spiked scales that lined it.

“I-Isn’t it customary to bring you food and alcohol…? Make you a bath with flower petals and fine salts and oils?” He wonders, your kisses igniting the fire within him. His belly was already getting warm to the touch.

Laughing you pull away. “You really did a lot of research didn’t you?”

“Of course I did!” He barks, that nervous smoke giving him away. “Only the best for my hoard.”

“Well your hoard has been wanting your dick for about six months now.” You clap back. Laughing when his eyes grow wide at your language. Sliding down his chest you straddle his tail. Running your fingers over the scales to find the right spot.

“Are you sure you- AH! Oh you’re really going for it arn’t you?” Your dragon lover let’s out a sound resembling a growling squack as you find the slit with your fingers.

You let your tongue do the talking as you lick and lap at the parting of scales. A spade like head greeting your efforts and you quickly shift your attention to it. It doesn’t take long under your tongue before his full girth is revealed. The head is pointed and spade like but the shaft is girthy with ridges along the underside of it. And boy he is bigger than you’d expected. You’d seen it before sure but not this close. Now you understood why he’d been so apprehensive before.

Swallowing you reach for the lube under his watchful lust-filled gaze.

“If you need me to shift back just say the word.” He reminds.

Scoffing you give him a dismissive wave. “Momma didn’t raise no quiter.”

“Probably didn’t raise you to fuck a dragon either.” Shooting a glare at him he quickly back tracks, holding up his front claws. “I’m not complaining.”

You lube him up good and stand up, grabbing his knees for support as you slowly lower yourself down onto him. Immediately he stretches you. The lube helps and you’re able to get his thick head in no problem. The main problem hit about halfway down the bulky midsection of his shaft.

“You okay?” He asked, concerned by the furrow of pain on your brow.

“I just need a second.” You answer, putting a hand on his stomach. Your moment passed and you eased down a little more, this time sliding over the ridges with a moan.

A relieved sigh leaving you when your clit brushes against the scales of his abdomen. A constant low-rumbling purr answering you on his end.

“I told you I could do it.” You couldn’t help it. Wiggling your hips you moan at the feel of him inside you. Stuffed to the max, burning hot, and the rumbling purrs sending weak vibrations through you.

A humm answers you and his head flops to the side, smoke pouring from his open mouth. “Don’t just sit there then.”

“I wasn’t planning on it.” You scoff, grinding against him and earning a growl.

He lets you ride him until you cum. The tight squeeze of you as his claws digging into the stone and carving out rough trenches.

Pulling out he rolls onto all fours, pulling you back underneath him with your ass up against the hot scales of his stomach. Easing back inside he lets out a low roar of pleasure.

You grab his front legs, bracing yourself as he bucks into you time and time again. His wings twitch, flapping and cooling off your sweaty skin as he pounds into you. “You feel amazing.” He grumbles, to lost in the feeling to really articulate much more than that.

When he does cum it’s accompanied with a roar that seemingly shakes the world, fire burning the stone walls of the cave ceiling and lighting up the dim home you two had made. Normally he came alot but normally in his other form he was smaller. With him like this the cum had no where to go but back out. It spilled out around his cock, dripping down your legs and onto the ground as he nuzzled into your cheek. The thick smell of smoke still heavy on his face.

“You are mine. My treasure, my mate, my hoard, my love, and my heart.” He whispers, rubbing his nose into your hair.

You’re to drunk on the pleasure to speak but a weak moan is your answer for now and it’s good enough for both of you.  
\-------  
There are things in this unforgiving world i’d come to accept as fundamental truths. The weather would grow hot, then cold. The living things around me would grow old and die. The humans who ruled this land would take and kill everything they touched.

They were absolutes. Unshakeable truths i’d forged in my numerous years. At first i’d been angry. Consumed by rage I’d set fire to the world just to watch it burn but… Truths are just that… truth. The world had changed vastly but those never wavered. Or so I thought.

I’ve remained hidden for many years now. Far from the human’s killing reach and from my brethren who might sell me out if only to save themselves. Far north and deep in the ice. Even in the harsh icy environment there were seasons. Ice would melt and I would roam to a new cave where the human migration wouldn’t find me.

I too became a truth. My kind had been exterminated, culled from existence by the very humans i’d grown to fear.

But when their soft skin brushed against mine… they were just as confused as I was. Woken from sleep by a warm touch, gentle as a mother’s lick. Not scared of me… no. A bewildering thought considering the weather was cold and the environment was now more unforgiving than ever. There were not supposed to be any humans near my territory. My flesh wasn’t any different than the ice and rock around me yet they moved close enough to touch it all the same.

I’ll never forget the look in those eyes. Deep, wise beyond their years and yet full of wonder still. It was I who recoiled in fear. Body smacking against the cave walls like a clumsy newborn. Barely able to walk as I disappeared down into the depths. Their cries racing after me echoing off the cavern walls and chasing me. Humans weren’t gentle. They stabbed and beat and killed.

Years later I find them again. Alone and shivering in a cave far to north to be their land. Edging closer they looked up, the sparkle of life dulled. They snorted then, speaking in their tongue. Confused I debated my choices, leave now, or stay and face them.

They turned away, tucking into themselves and shaking. I’d seen this years before. When the humans fought each other.

Stepping closer I laid beside them, tucking them against my side and stretching my wing out over them.

They didn’t even struggle. Only nestled closer to my rough skin and the fire in my belly that warmed it.

Come morning they finally leave. Rubbing their hand against my head and shoulder before setting a piece of dried meat in front of me and leaving. I was quick to follow. Taking to the skies in a flurry of white snow.

Humans came looking for me shortly after. Throwing their sharpened sticks and throwing their stones they drove me out. Farther than I cared to ever be. The game was sparse and it showed come summer. My flank was lean, my hunger less picky. The humans who came after me now didn’t return.

When it came for my rounds the next summer I was stuck camping out and waiting for the humans to leave. They dwelled far longer than normal but they left like they always do. When I finally made my way inside I discovered something new. Drawings on the cave walls. It was a beast, not unlike myself, helping a human who’d gotten separated while… following a big beast. The human then returned to their people, their family.

Snorting I shook my head. That’s when the smoked dried meat got my attention and I sniffed at it.

Sudden clatter had me spinning back around, teeth bared. There’s two humans. The bigger one from before, and a smaller one. The smaller one reaches for something made of sticks and stones and the bigger human pulls them closer but they break away. To scared to follow they watch in abstract horror as their child teeters toward their demise for a pile of sticks.

Watching them both I watch the runt pick up the toy and come over to me. Leaning forward I sniff at them and have my nostrils seized and stretched. Recoiling they tumble forward as I stagger back. Collapsing on their own they cry, their parent still to frightened to move. Petrified their shrieks will bring back their hoards of people I come closer again.

Their small hands grab my horns and they pull themselves back up. Picking their toy up they smack my nose and teeter back to their bewildered parent. They quickly pick the little one up and run toward the entrance but stop. Turning to the little one who was flailing their limbs in their arms. I turn away, grabbing the basket and heading toward the back of the cave.

Years pass and the humans still come when the game is sparse and their hunger rivals mine. A particularly vicious attack leaves me bleeding and angered. I take to the skies in rage, my blood staining the ground and snow red as I chase them. My fire rips through the landscape. A piercing roar shaking the earth as they lead me back to their village like fools.

I storm their village, snuffing out their lives entirely before dragging myself toward the caverns. Collapsing in the mouth of the cave I let the darkness swallow me.

When I woke it was to the smell of smoked meat and bitter herbs. A human stood by a fire not to far from where I lay. Meat cooking on a flat rock set carefully over the fire.

Jumping to my feet gets their attention and they run to my side. Snapping my wing out I send them sprawling backwards. Wounds re-opening as I turn in the small space and race for the open skies. The pain of take off is blinding and I know I won’t get far. Still, I claw my way into the sky and when I clear the mountain I begin to hear the shrill cries. Confused I look back to the cave. The human isn’t there… surely I wouldn’t hear them from here. Another gasping cry and a sudden shift of foreign weight and I whip my head around. Sure enough a human is clinging tightly to the base of my tail. Now upside down with their legs wrapped around it.

Diving for the ground I try to shake them off. They slip, dangling by their arms and their weight causes me to crash into the ground. Rolling over my own wings I groan. My injuries bleeding over the dirt and rock.

They stagger, nearly falling as they crash into my neck. I snap at them but they grab my nose, yanking on my septum and smacking me upside the head.

Shaken and confused I stare in bewilderment into those familiar brown eyes. I’d seen them before in another human. Many seasons ago.

Convinced they’ve tamed me they bring their forehead down to my face and press it against me. Releasing my nose they hoist my wing up and look at the deep puncture wounds on my side and open up the pouch on their belt. The stench of bitter herbs permeates the air. Their hands work quickly but once they’re done they flop against me with a huff. Glaring at me.

Snorting I set my head on the ground and close my eyes. Whatever poison they choose to use would kick in soon enough. When I open them again they’re tucked under my wing, gently running their hand along my flank. Carefully avoiding sore wounds as they lifted their hand and ran it along over and over.

This human hadn’t killed me. They didn’t even smell of fear.

Catching my stare they look up and smile, muttering something in their tongue. They stay with me until i’m good enough to fly. Bringing me food and water like i’m a helpless runt.

When I can finally stretch my wings without pain I do. Taking off into the sky and testing my strength. Their cries chase me into the clouds. Reminding me of another human who broke the truths. I dive down as they’re climbing back down the rock face of the mountain and snatch them by the shoulders.

They scream and shriek, clawing at my feet with sheer terror the whole way back to my cave. I drop them on the ground and nudge them forward. They stagger but with me pushing them they have no way to go but forward. With one hand on my nose and the other on the wall they let me guide them through the darkness and into the glow worm lit caverns.

They stopped at the entrance to the cavern but I walked ahead. Plopping down in my well worn clearing of rock.

Again they spoke as if I could understand. The awe and rapt facination about all I could pick out. Shifting and making myself comfortable I set my head down on my claws and watched them slowly make their way over to me.

I couldn’t tell you why i’d taken them. Or why they choose to stay in the days that followed but they did.

I do however, have to give them credit where it is due. They’re far more intelligent than I realized. They left during the day sometimes, but always returned before nightfall when the cold was most dangerous. When they did return they came bearing smoked meat and new ideas. I can only assume they’d meant to teach me. 

Sadly,over the years, I picked up a bit of their language.

“Will you tell me your name?” They ask. As optimistic as always, holding the smoked meat hostage.

“Why?” I growl out. Voice low and guttural i’m surprised they understand it. My favorite response. You could ask it endlessly and the human would always answer.

“Because~! I told you mine. You’re expected to tell me yours.” They wave the chunk of meat in front of me and I snap at it. “No!” They smack my nose.

“No meat. No name.” I huff, turning away from them.

But they’ve grown wiser to my tricks already. “No name. No meat.”

Turning we lock eyes. A silent fight of wits ensuing. Standing I tower over them but they just glare up at me like an angry newborn set on crying until they get what they want.

Exhaling smoke I look away, giving my name. It’s harsh and doesn’t translate from what I’ve learned of their language.

They’re silent for a long moment but when I open my mouth they toss the meat into it with a smile. “So GrrrrRRRRrrurRRRrrugh..? What about RrRRRRrrrrrruRu? Ruru is cute.”

Huffing I storm off but they’re right on my tail. “I’m sorry! Take me with you.”

“Why?” I snap.

“Ruuuuuurruuu! I said I was sorry!” They whine, grabbing my tail and making a futile attempt to stop me.

Pausing I glance back. Flight was a gift. Not one given to these violent beasts for good reason.

It made me pause though. Violence was the last thing i’d expect out of this human except when i’d accidentally rolled over on them or stepped on something of theirs.

Nodding my head I press my belly to the ground. They rush over and grab my horns, yanking themselves up and onto my shoulders.

“I not forgive or forget.” I snort, standing up and walking toward the cave entrance.

“If I bring you cheese will you maybe forget I called you cute..?” They ask, leaning forward so their face is annoyingly close to mine.

A low growl rumbles from my chest and I stretch my wings out. “Dragon not cute.”

“No you’re not cute. I’m sorry.” They apologize. “I mean you’re terrifying. A real force of deadly nature. An apex predator who deserves a whole mountain full of chees-.”

“Cheese and bread.” I growl, glaring at them as they give their speech.

“But bread-”

“CHEESE AND BREAD!” The roar shakes the ground and they clap their hands over their ears.

“Fine! Yes! Cheese and bread for the big scary lizard!” They scream back. “Ever since I became the official ‘dragon priest’ you’ve become a spoiled kid.”

Scoffing out a puff a smoke I let them settle and brace for take off before running off the cliff edge. Their shrill cry of laughter tumbles down the mountain before my strong wings catch wind and we soar up, into the sky and above the trees.

 

I’m not quite sure when it happened but i’d forgiven the humans. Perhaps.. they’d forgiven me. In the end does it really matter who wronged who first? Who got the last blow? Not everything is defined by our pasts. Life changes us and we learn how to forgive.   
\------  
A creepy but fluffy owl like alien race that can rotate their head every which way. They like to Spook You by rotating their head 180 degrees when you least expect it. You try to surprise them from behind and their head whips around and turns upside down as they pull a silly face. They might look fearsome but they are self-proclaimed Lord of spooks.  
\-----  
Your orc boyfriend comes riding in on his noble steed, axe in hand, and just as he’s about to dismount to sweep you off your feet his foot gets caught and he falls flat on his face infront of you and the axe goes flying past your head. With dirt on his face he looks up and gives you a dorky albeit charming smile “ Meant to do that”  
\-----  
You’d been dating for a while and fucking for a few weeks now but your amazing orc boyfriend was just to damn gentle.

“Harder!” You whimper. He’d bent you over his lap, pulling you forward until you were forced onto your tippy toes. Still, he wouldn’t land a hard smack.

“A-are you sure you want me to do harder..?” He’s unsure but his hand rubs a small circle over your rear, pushing up your shirt.

Turning you shoot a sly grin at him. “It’s okay if I get you hard at work then? I mean you said I was a bad girl but you- AH FUCK!”

His hand comes down hard enough for the clap to leave a red fuzzy handprint. “Sorry! To hard?” Concern is carved into his brow.

“Oh my go-I’m FINE. I know the safe word jus-” You bite down on your lip. Not given the chance to finish your sentence before he strikes your ass again.

Switching hands he gently touches the red marks before slapping the other cheek. “Don’t.Raise.Your. Voice.To. Me. And. Do. Not. Tease. Me. At. Work.” Each word is accented with a lighter smack, alternating cheeks. “Do you understand?”

“But..But I love you.” Your voice is sweet and soft. Spoken in just the way you know makes him melt.

“I love you too~.” A big grin pulls his lips up and he leans over to give you a kiss.

“But…” Trailing off you glance back to give him the hint.

“Hmm? Oh!” His hand slaps your ass again. Each smack progressively harder with each word.“But you better. Not. Do. It. Again. Understood?” He practically growls the last word, his hand rubbing your sensitive skin as a shiver runs up your spine

“Y-yes sir!” A whimper escapes your lips and you relax just a hair. “I won’t do it again.”

The smile is threatening to break out on his face again but he keeps it under wraps. “Good. Now sit up and give me a kiss.”

“Yes sir.” Sitting up you straddle his lap, leaning in to crash your lips down on his. You’d wanted him all day but now, now you were starving for him. The night had only just begun.  
\-----  
An orc’s goodbye kiss

A smile pulls at your lips and you bite your lower lip. Looking around the room as you saunter forward, hands clasped behind you. Every morning you did this little routine and every morning he left with a smile.

“Where do you think you’re going?” You ask sweetly, coming to a stop by the door.

“I got to go to work.” He grunts, turning and looking down at you.

Reaching up you bap his nose with your finger. “Not without a goodbye kiss you’re not.”

That big ol’ barrel chest of his heaves a heavy sigh as his hand leaves the door to hook around your waist. Tilting your head up you kiss one metal capped tusk, turning slightly before kissing the bare one. Your eyes lock onto his and you keep him waiting, a coy smirk on your lips.

“You’re not gonna keep me waiting all morning are you?” His voice is low, a seductive growl. If you could you’d drag him right back to the bedroom. Instead you pop up on your toes and kiss his lips. His grip on your back tightens, squeezing you against him.

Breaking the kiss you wrap your arms around him, nuzzling into his chest. “I love you.”

A hand drifts down, squeezing your ass and you pull away, slapping his arm. “HEY!” You shriek, glaring playfully at him.

The big hunk of love smiles, winks and gives you a kiss on the head before turning to the door. “I love you too. Miss you already~.” He closes the door slowly, an overacted display of agony on his face.

Rolling your eyes you shake your head, laughing. Off in the other room the baby wakes and starts crying. Sighing you turn toward the baby’s room with a smile. This was your everyday life and you wouldn’t change it for the world.   
\-----


End file.
